The start of a mission
by MerlinNo1
Summary: 4 of the CP9 members go to a well known mission in Water Seven. This sory begins with them getting the assignment. Might contain LucciXKaku later on. Not sure if it will yet. Rated T because, well, they are assassins, arent they? They wont throw with pillows in a fight. Rating can go up.


The start of a mission

When all of them were ordered to attend the next meeting, Kaku just knew something big was going to happen. Surely it wasn't like they hadnt have meetings with all teammembers of the CP 9 before. But stuffing 8 professional killers in one room of whom two were destined to quarrel each time they met ( and by quarrel he means trying to kill each other), wasn't quite a good idea.

This time was different though. No one had been on a mission for at least a month. It rarely happened that one of them has so much leisure time between two missions and it certainly never happened for all of them at the same time. It was really irritating and irritated CP 9 members tend to cause a lot of destruction.

Kaku smiled as he stroled down the long floor to the staircase leading to the meeting room, scaring two empoyees out of the way. He just remembered yesterday evening when 6 of them met at the rooftops watching the huge and beautiful fire before them.

Jabura had whistled and laughed as he watched Lucci kicking the shit out of their newest recruit. Well it was actually hilarious watching the soldiers running around histerically trying to get the fire under contorl while avoiding Lucci and Kiwi (the poor bastard getting beaten to a pulp). The fight became really messy when Spandam arrived at the rooftop ordering everyone to stop Lucci's „ little temper tantrum". To sum it up, every one of them had a really good time enjoying themselves in a fight against each other while every other person on the island was scared to death.

Kaku now descended the stairs ignoring the pain in his left knee where he was hit by a sheepishly grinning Kalifa while fighting against Kumadori (no one had tried to stop Lucci, that would have been suicide).

„Morning, square-nose."

Kaku just sighed. Yesterday he had managed to land a good kick on Jaburas shoulder. So he knew it was paybacktime for that.

„Morning..."

„Awww... is our baby still tired from yesterdays playtime? Should I have send you to bed earlier?"

„That would have been awkward, dont you think?", he retorted.

„Thats sexual harassement!", a female voice stated from the doors of the meeting room.

Jabura scowled: „ You know what sexual harassement is? Getting to see your panty every time you kick me and then getting scolded for beeing a peeping pervert! Not that I don't mind seeing your underwear, but you dont have to scream insults at me so that the whole island can hear it"

Kalifa looked over her glasses, a stern look on her face: „ You were peeping and you are a pervert. There is nothing wrong in stating the truth."

„YOOOIIIIYOOOOO! The truth can be a haaaaarrrd thing to say, Kalifa-chan!", came the not so melodic voice of Kumadori from around the corner as he as well enterd the meeting room.

„ And why the hell are you allowed to call her Kalifa-chan?", there, Jabura starts to get annoyed and annoying at the same time again.

Kaku ignored the ruckus and went to his seat next to a bloody meatball who Kaku suspected might be the remains of Kiwi.

„So, Kiwi, what did you do to annoy Lucci?", Kaku asked over the noise.

There was actually an eye visible that stared at him. Impressive. „He thought it would be a good idea to test my strenght."

„And...?"

„Nothing. Thats all, when I had enough he just stated that you cant achieve strenght without pushing over your limits...",the meatball shifted slighly.

„One of the first lessons you should learn: avoid a bored or pissed Lucci at all cost and you might survive."

He wanted to say something to cheer the other one up but a sudden flap of wings stopped him and he felt a dangerous presence right next to him.

Lucci sat beside him with a slight smile on his face as he watched Kiwi twitch visibly.

„Now, now, Kaku. You shouldn't warn everyone or you rob me of all the funny things to play with. And that would leave me really bored and might cause me to pay you a visit for thanking you properly. Besides, you should get rid of the carpet in your room. I doubt bloodstains can be removed easily."

Kaku shrugged. He knew Lucci was in a rather good mood and showing fear was always a stupid thing to do around Lucci (or Jabura). It could have to do with the zoan type devil fruit, Kaku mused. He then answered: „ I think I'm actually gonna let it stay where it is. It will be funny unnerving some empoyees by threatening them to get it clean again."

Lucci grinned:" Good point." he reached over the table causing Kiwi to twitch again. But he only grabbed the box of cookies, taking one out and crushing it to tiny crumbles all while watching Kiwi. He really likes to fuck around with people. Hattori happily began catching the falling crumbs and eating them. The small bird only hatched three months ago and was still a bit clumsy. Kalifa always stated how adorable Hattori is and Lucci always hummed contently to that, just like an agreement.

„ARGHHHH! HOTHOTHOTHOT!"

„ I think the bell rang. Although its an odd sound they choose." Kaku said drily earning a ruffle to his hair by a passing Fukuro alongside something that sounded like „Chapapapapa.".

„Hey!"

But his scolding was interrupted by another ruffle through his hair. This time from Blueno. He spun his head around glaring daggers into Blueno who sat down next to Lucci, seemingly unimpressed.

He really needs to get a hat or something like that. Ruffling his hair became a permanent joke when he joined the CP9 two years ago. Back then he was really short and skinny, despite his daily training. And his hair was a bit longer and curly. He cut it off when everyone started to ruffle it explaining how cute he looked with the red curles. He did hate it and that was exactly why they did it. For a CP9 member it is crucial not to let your emotions get the better of you. Thats why it became a sport to tiggle out some emotions out of each other. Not beeing aware of that at first, he played right into their hands. He only realised it, when Looki told him (after beating him up, of course).

Pandaman stood up. Or rather Spandam, for Pandaman sounded way to cool for this dimwit.

„Damn coffe, damn... stupid...", he looked up and only then did he seem to realise the presence of his subordinates. „Oh yes. You may have wondered why I ordered you to come here today."

A zip was heard: „To tell us who is going undercover in Water Seven to find the blueprint of Pluton, chapapapa."

Silence.

Well, that were niteresting news.

„Chapapap... wasn't I supposed to answer that question?"

„You know, there was no question. It was a statement", Bluneo pointed out.

„Chapapap... never mind I said that..."

So everyone turned around looking at a befuddled Spandam whose brain seemed to have given up on functioning. After about a minute it finally sank in when the pink haired idiot spilled his second coffee on his trousers.

„AH! HOTHOTHOTHOT"

Lucci rolled his eyes.

„So, is the class out and we can leave now?", Jabura asked, looking direktly at Kaku. Damn him and his good ears.

„I rather like to hear abot the mission", he retorted.

Water Seven sounded interesting. He always wanted to visit that place. Nearly 50% of the ships on the grand line were build there. And it was a water city (who would have guessed with that name). Kaku loved both aspects. He even had a poster of the city in his bedroom (of course he wont tell anyone).

Spandam stopped crying about his spilled coffe and went back to what he thought was a serious face and tone:" Well, since that is out. Yes. That is the goal of the mission. We have reasons to believe that Iceburg, the head of galleyla company and mayor of the city has information of its whereabouts. We therefore want four of you going undercover in the city. Two of you will be working in the company itself while two will approach from a different angle."

Shipwright? That would be awesome! Alrigth. Kaku really needed to calm down. He always wanted to build ships. He was even capable of doing so after building a lot of miniature ones in his free time in exactly the same way a normal ship was build.

Spandam went on: „I already decided who will be going. Iceburgh is searching for a new secretary and we already hand in an application in Jaburas name..."

„WHAT?", Jabura growled and sprang to his feet.

Spandam looked confused. „No that aint right. Who wrote that nonsense?" (A short laugh from Fukuro and a death promising glare from Jabura.) „I mean, Kalifa."

„Thats sexual harassement!"

„What? Why? I mean I have to send you on a mission!"

„ That is sexual harassement too"

„Why? I didnt do anything!". Spandam seemed really flustered.

Lucci leaned forward: „Can we get to the point?"

Spandam twitched slightly: „Oh yes. Well. We thought a bar would be a great idea to gather some gossip. Blueno has experience. So he goes undercover as bartender. And for the tow shipwrights I thought of you Lucci, as leader of the mission and Jabura. We estimate the mission to take 4 to 8 years."

Kakus heart sank. He wasnt in it. No shipbuilding for him.

„I am fucking not receving orders of this shitty cat while building stupid ships for years!", Jabura screamed at Spandam. A wave of thread hit Kaku when Lucci stood up.

He spoke softly and calm: „So, you intend to be insubardinate then, dog?"

„Call me dog again and I'll rip your damn throat out you maniac!"

And that was the start signal. A yellow and black flash flunged itself against a growling wolf and both started to claw each others eyes out. Kaku sighed. At least, he doesnt have to be between those fights. He looked at Spandam who gawked at the fighting Zoans, his shaking hand threatening to spill his third cup of coffee.

„Chapapapa."

Spandam shrieked at the sudden sound behind him and the third cup of coffee finally fullfilled its destiny.

„HOTHOTHOTHOT"

„Sorry... chapapapa"

Kakau was sure he was not.

„Chapapa. Why are you sending Jabura instead of Kaku, Spandam?"

Once again, Spandam looked befuddled: „What?"

„I mean, chapapa. Kaku can build ships. I mean really good one. He does it all the time in his room. I mean small ones of course, chapapapap. But he is already a shipwright. And he loves water seven. He has a picture of it in the inside of his cupboard right next to his bed. And he often sleeps with the cupbord open, so he can see it, chapapa."

Yay... Someone found out. What a wonderful day this is. He ducked when a certain wolf got kicked over his head and spun to the side as an angry leapord followed suit.

„Thanks for telling Fukuro.", he said in a calm voice.

„ You are welcome. Chapapapa." The owl-ike man grinned back.

„Is that true, Kaku?"

Kaku cleared his throat, „What can I say, I do have hidden talents."

And Spandam tried to think. What a rare sight. And a painful one too. Kaku was happy when he finally stopped trying to gather his three braincells and stated: „ So it would be better to send you instead of Jabura."

The fighting stopped aprubtly.

„Oh yes, it is! I mean he and the grumpy cat can build ships and I can do some professional assassination. And I won't see that arrogant idjit for years. It is perfect!", Jabura laughed and dodged some of Luccis halfhearted blows.A nasty gash was over his left eye which already started to swell. Lucci smirked at the sight.

The cat morphed back to a man once again: „He got that right. I wont have to see him and Kaku could fill me in on beeing a shipwright." He crossed his armes and looked at Kaku. Seemingly calculating. Kaku gulped.

Spandam nodded: „All right then. Its settled. Kaku, you will be going on the mission instead of Jabura. Ah and I forgot. You and Lucci will share an appartement."

?

„Why that?"

He didnt intend to say it aloud. But oh well, there it was.

Spandam looked a little annoyed now.

„Because it will be easier for you to share informations and plan observations, of course."

Yeah, like they werent trained to do that subtly.

„And we have less bills to pay."

Ah. That was the true reason behind it then. Kaku arched an eyebrow.

This definfitly wasn't good. Without beeing able to avoid the cats bad moods, Lucci was surely going to kill him some day. Of that he was certain. He looked at the black haired man who stared right back at him.

Lucci shifted slighty to his right food, still with a calculating look on his face. After a few seconds of utter silence in the room, he spoke: „You will do the laundry."

Kaku binked.

Spandam patted him on the shoulder. „Thats nice. You will be receiving further informations within the next hour. Dismissed."

Everyone turned and went outside. Everyone except Kaku, who just stared and Kiwi who had a hard time getting up.

While limping out of the room, he turned around and managed to grin at Kaku: „Remember to avoid a bored and pissed Lucci at all cost so you might survive."

Kaku snapped back to reality and scowled: „I hope you die a painful death."

Kiwi hobbeld out with a gurgled laugh.

Finally alone, Kaku sighed, looked around and left. He had preperations to do and find out how to do laundry.

XXX

This is my first try on a story in english. It is not my motherlanguage so I hope I didnt mess up to much. The idea for starting this came to me while learning for my exams. I really loved the Water Seven arc, the CP9 and Kaku of course. And I thought about how it all started and how they coped with it. I really have no idea in what direction this will go but I do have some ideas I want to write down. Sadly I dont have a lot of time. So it will take me a while to upload. Thanks for reading and I would appreciate comments.


End file.
